The oxidation of an alcohol into the corresponding aldehyde or ketone by a hypochlorite salt and in the presence of an N-oxyl derivative as catalyst is a very attractive process for the chemical industry as it involves inexpensive and readily available oxidants and catalysts.
However, the prior art in this field proves that only saturated, benzylic or arylalkyl alcohols can be oxidized with good yield using such a process. Indeed, the use of unsaturated alcohols, e.g., those having an alkenyl group, is quite rare and results always in very low yields, if any. Thus, there is a need for improved processes of these types.